


In And Out Of The Mask

by XxMDSxX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gotham Academy, School Fight, highschool, soft jay-jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMDSxX/pseuds/XxMDSxX
Summary: Bruce Wayne gets called from his Son's school in the middle of the day saying that his son had gotten into a fight. How will he try to proves Jason's innocence and for doing the right thing with a bunch of stuck-up people around him?
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	In And Out Of The Mask

Bruce sighed, as he signed document after document after document. He was glad that he had his duties as Batman to keep him busy, or he was sure he would have died of boredom by now. The door to his office opened as he looked to see a man with a suit, holding a phone, if he wasn't so tired he would probably know the guys name.

"Um, You have a Phone call on line 6, Mr.Wayne." The man said, scared by the presence of the billionaire. 

"Tell them im busy." He sighed, bored out of his mind. He turned a few document over to see where else he need to see but was interrupted.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but it's a call from your son's school." Bruce stopped reading the documents, at the mention of his son.

What had Jason done now? Cover the school hallways with sticky-notes? Put fish in the Trophy case? Mix the pencils and Pens Buckets in the Art Room? He knew he only did this to get back at the fact, the school saw him as a troubled kid. This was just the way Jason was, his nature for years of living on the streets. Bruce picked up the phone, and the man saw this as a sign to leave.

"Hello?" He asked, who ever was on the other line.

"Yes, Is this Mr.Wayne?" A English accent asked on the other line, Bruce knew it as Headmaster Bell of Gotham Academy.

"Yes, this is he, is there a problem?" 

"I'm afraid so sir. It seems that your son had gotten in a fight with a few other of his classmates, I would never to try to bother you if this was not important. It is under sub-section 2 verse 4 of the student handbook that a guardian must be available and then must come when discussing an issue related to violent behaviour."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

An assistant in the office of the school helped direct him to the headmaster's office, even though he's been there at least 30 times between Jason and Dick. He forgot the name of the lady as he thanked her and opened the door to the office.

The walls were painted a dark royal blue, covered with trophies and certificates, and posters hung all around the room. The floor, was covered in marble tiles, same material the school as made out of, outside. There was a large desk carved out of cherry wood, full of different trinkets, pictures frames with baby photos and graduation photos. There was a large leather chair, were Headmaster Bell. The Headmaster was an old man with graying hair and a beard, he also wore a suit with a vest on underneath. There were a bunch of school chairs seated in front of him.

There were 4 children, including Jason and 5 parents including himself but the girl beside Jason seemed to have no one. He took the other seat beside Jason right near the Headmaster's desk, trying not to disturb him because he was on the phone, he then ended the call.

Well it seems Miss L/n that your Mother is too busy to come, I terribly hope that your proud of yourself." He told the H/c girl, she was already nervous holding her book tight to her chest, but shrank more when the Headmaster scolded her.

"Do you perhaps have another person we can call?" The Girl shook her head, and the Headmaster sighed.

"Well then alright now. It seems that we will have to continue without a guardian with Miss L/n." He announced to the group, she turned her head from the stars in the room. Bruce noticed that Jason squeezed her hand in a hope to help her.

"It seems that from the information that has brought to my attention that both Miss Y/N L/n and Mr. Jason Todd will be suspend for a month-" The Headmaster started. The girl who bruce learned was named Y/N looked terrified, and Jason looked outraged.

"Don't you think it's wise if we get everyone point of view before he come to a conclusion?" Bruce asked in his billionaire playboy voice. He looked to see the parents of the other children glaring at him. He remember them and The Hills and Marks, both companies that Wayne Enterprises had shares over.

"Oh, well of course, um...I totally agree Mr.Wayne, well Jason why Don't you tell us what happened."

Jason looked around the room to meet the yes of his father. Bruce nodded and looked at him as to tell him to go one. "Well..."

_Flashback_

_"-and so that means that y equals the same amount as A,B and C." Y/n said as she wrote her findings in her notebook._

_"You know how I really hate this school?" I asked from beside her on the bench. She chuckled at me and then nodded._

_"I'm pretty sure the only thing I actually like here, is the fact that they give us free coffee. I'm going to grab a cup, want any?" I asked, she shook her head as she reached in her bag for her history textbook._

_"Alright, I'm going be right back." I then went to grab a coffee, I come back and all of our books are all over the place and Y/n is curled up in ball on the ground and people are pointing fingers and laughing at her. So I did the reasonable thing as her friend and went to help her._

_"What's going on?" I asked, then Marissa and her little gang walked up to me and started to bad-mouth both me and Y/n._

_"Looks like the freak's, knight in shining armour has come to save her everyone." Marissa announced to the crowd and they all erupted into giggles and laughter. Now, If can't already comprehend I was pretty pissed._

_"Ok Marissa, first what the hell? Second the only freak i see her is you because a normal sane person would not hurt a person to the point that there shivering in fear and curled up in a ball. Third you definitely have some underline daddy issues, because you're up here trying to suck up as much attention as you can like a mosquito." The whole crowd then went "Ohhhh" and "He burned her!" "Marissa has daddy issues." Her face then turned beat red and I could have swore there was steam coming out of her ears._

_Then we get to the next part were Marissa Knight in Shining armour Caleb comes!_

_"Dude what the hell?" The dirty blond boy asked as he shoved me a little. Marissa then went and latched on to his arm like a safety harness._

_"Oh Caleb! This awful orphan was calling me names! He thinks he's better than everyone because he got adopted by Bruce Wayne, even though Bruce Wayne only adopted him because he was a charity case." Caleb then turned to have a big smirk on his face like that cat from Alice in Wonderland._

_"Don't worry Missy, he's the same thing as Y/n, filth." He then kicked dirt in her face. The next few parts were a blur but I'm pretty sure that I pulled Marissa's hair and next thing you know it's blown on fight._

Jason then finished telling the room his side of the story. Bruce was astonished, this was happening here??? If he would have known that this would have happened he would have never let Jason go to school.

" Ah, thank you Mr.Todd." Headmaster Bell told him. "Why Miss Hills, would you like to tell us your side of the story?"

_Flashback_

_Well I was hanging out with Lily and Brooke near the water fountain like I always do, during break. I saw that Jason was leaving and I wanted to talk to Y/n because I've never really talked to her before. So I told Lily and Brooke I would be back in a few, and when to sit beside Y/n._

_"He's really cute isn't he?" I giggled. Y/n then looked up at me and grew really angry, like I didn't know why so I tried to ask her but she then pulled my hair._

_"He's mine Bitch!" She snarled, Lily and Brooke then came over to see what was happening. Y/n then saw that they had come so she then sat up and started to tell them that I was threatening her! Then Jason came and Lily whispered to me that her knight in shining armour had come! He heard that so he grabbed my hair and then suddenly Caleb appeared and tried to protect me but instead a fight broke out!_

"Why thank you Miss Hills." The Headmaster told the girl. "Mr.Marks, do you have anything to add on to Miss Mills side of the story?" 

"Oh, no sir. Marissa said exactly how the events took place." The boy told the Headmaster, The Headmaster looked pleased at the boy's response.

"Well there you have it. My punishment still stands for both parties." Bruce was about to defend his son before he got interrupted. "Before you ask Mr.Wayne, it's either I believe one of the schools' biggest troublemakers or the second and third top students in their class."

Bruce smiled before talking calmly. "I see that Headmaster Bell, but Miss L/n has not gotten her turn to say her side off the story." The Headmaster took a few minutes, surprised about what Mr.Wayne had told him.

"Oh well yes dearly me, Miss L/n why don't you tell us what happened after Jason left?" The girl was surprised by the attention she was give but nodded.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at the bench looking for my history textbook and waiting for Jason to come. All of sudden I look to my right and Marissa is sitting there. I put my book down and turned around to face her._

_"So you and Jason ah? He's kinda cute for a street rat." She giggled as she flipped her blond locks._

_"You shouldn't say that. He's not a street rat, he's adopted he has a home now." I told her, I tried to ignore her by working on my history homework until I was violently pushed off the bench and on the ground._

_"You Bitch! Your a piece of filth how dare you try to talk down to me!" A crowd then started to form as she screamed at me, her friends Lily and Brooke then also came and then jason came. Once Caleb kicked dirt in my face Jason tired to push him but accidently pulled Marissa's hair instead. Caleb then pushed him into the crowd and then another kid punched Caleb and then next thing you now everyone fighting each other until a teacher came to tried to break it up._

"-And that's what happend." Y/n told the group as she hugged her book.

"Well I can see that we have come to a conflict of interest. But my decision still stands-"

"That's bullshit! Y/n is the top student and has a clean record, and that's because she works for it not because she has a richy daddy to do it for her!" Jason stood up and yelled the the Headmaster.

"That is enough young man!" The Headmaster yelled at him, he was now standing too.

"My decision still stands, I understand we might have some mixed feeling about this issue but the issue still stands that Mr.Todd started the fight."

"Excuse me sir." Bruce said. "It's clear that Miss L/n was thrown to the ground my the dirt in her hair and the fact she has a fresh scratch on her knee. Also it's clear that Miss Hills instigated the fight, and even if it was Jason's fight, which it's not, I don't see why this has anything due to Miss L/n. If your bring her in you might a well being every single person who watched the event go down into your office."

The room forze and watched as Bruce went on and on about the fact and Marissa and Caleb were definity lying, and the fact that this entire meeting was biased.

"Well I see, Miss L/n you will not be suspended but this will go on your record. Mr.Todd will be suspended for a week and that is my finale offer." Bruce sighed this was getting terribly tiring, school was already supposed to be done now.

"Come Jason, you to Y/n." Bruce walked them out to the parking lot. He was about to ask her if she wanted to ride with them but then all of sudden a lady ran out of a car and hugged Y/n.

"Oh Y/n! I was so worried that something had happened to you, I'm glad your safe." The woman and Y/n hugged before she noticed Bruce and Jason standing there.

"You must be Mr.Wayne, I wanna thank you so much. Your scholarship gave Y/n the chance of an education I could never provide for her. Also thank you so much, I was worried she would lose her scholarship or something so much worse. Opps, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Y/n's Mother, M/n L/n." M/n then reached out to shake Bruce's hand.

"It was no trouble at all, Y/n is a lovely girl, I'm so glad we have someone like her having our scholarship." The bgena talking as Y/n made her way to Jason.

"I'm glad your ok." He said while hugging her.

"You really didn't have to stand up for me like that Jay, but thank you." She kissed his cheek before making her way to her Mother, Bruce then went over to where Jason was.

"I'm glad you have someone like her Jason." He put his hand on his adopted son's shoulder. "Now let's get going, Alfred making Pasta for dinner."

Jason smiled before following Bruce to his parked car, he as glad that Y/n was going to be ok. You know what they say, every good hero does the right thing in and out of the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series were after a few years the reader thinks that her old friend Jason died but see's him and they get together and the bat-fam find out?


End file.
